Mi trabajo en la panadería
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: El lindo Furetsu se consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo en una panadería...pero lo que no sabe es que de ese trabajo... podría sacar un par de cosas buenas... YuuichixFuretsu


Que no iva a suceder...que no iva a caer! pero es que hueles a flores y yo soy humano NO PUEDO MAS!...cancion de mieg...OTRO MAS! otro YuuichixFuretsu...esque no puedo evitar amarlos...see...AHH! RAPIDO RAPIDO!...inspirado en la cancion ``Panya san no Arubaito´´ de s...s...S/mileage...WUJU!

* * *

_He empezado a ser popular en mi trabajo  
Que debo hacer? cuando me quito el uniforme solo soy una chica normal  
Hay un chico que me gusta, pero...  
El dijo que yo le gustaba, probablemente en broma  
Cuando yo pasaba junto a la panadera  
Nos encontramos y sonreímos  
Probablemente es así con todas las chicas, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi mente_

Furetsu...lo sabia...tenia mas que claro que el era muy popular...no por nada tenia un Fan-club a cargo de una loca psicopata cofcofsuservidoracofcof...y no por nada tantas personas se le declaraban...hombres y mujeres...pero...la cosa...para bien o para mal...aumento...cuando consiguio un trabajo de medio tiempo en un cafe cerca de la secundaria Raimon...el dueño de el cafe dijo que nunca antes tubo tantos clientes al dia...y parecia que todos ivan a el cafe a solo mirar a mi pobre niño delineador usar una camisa sin mangas con vuelo...un pequeño saco negro y un pantalon negro ajustado...wn se sentia como un pedaso de carne!...pero igualmente se hacia el desentendido...para que molestarse nesesitaba algo de dinero y esa era una forma facil de conseguirlo...pero...lo que en verdad empeso a molestarlo...o a ponerlo nervioso...fue...cuando diariamente...el equipo de Futbol iva a almorzar a el cafe despues de clases...si wn a ellos los pasaba si...pero...lo que en verdad lo ponia nervioso...era que venia...el sexy y mas adulto por decirlo asi...miembro de el equipo de futbol...Yuuichi Tsurugi...ESQUE NO PODIA TENER TAN MALA SUERTE!...mas encima trataba de evitarlo para que no lo viera asi de...afeminado...pero pareciaque no havian ayudantes! no havian meseros solo el! el tenia que atenderlo!...no era que no le agradara!...el problema estaba en que...estar cerca de ese perfecto ejemplar de hombre LO PONIA NERVIOSO! nisiquiera se acordaba de su nombre cuando estaba cerca de el...por eso lo trataba de evitar! en los entrenamientos...cuando lo veia en los recreos...ahora en el cafe...y no era muy diferente ese dia...

-**Hola Furetsu...-**dijo sonriendo Yuuichi sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana...estaria sentado junto a su hermano menor pero...el estaba con Tenma y si iva estaria tocando el violin asi tiririri...asi po wn!...pero bueno...dijo el mirando a el peli-naranjo frente a el quien estaba todo sonrrojado mirando fijamente su libreta de ordenes...

-**H-hola Y-Yuuichi...que quieres o-ordenar?...-**pregunto llendo al grano para alejarse de el peli-azul a lo cual Yuuichi puso una minima exprecion de tristeza...

**-Furetsu...puedo preguntarte algo?...-**pregunto...

-**C-claro...**

-Acaso te molesto en algo?...-pregunto mientras que por fin el niño de el pañuelo lo miraba...-**Te desagrado?...**

-N-no! p-porque dices eso?...

-Esque...me he dado cuenta que...desde que llegue a Raimon hace unas semanas tu...te la pasas evitandome y alejado...por eso me hace pensar que tal vez yo no te agrado y...

-N-no! claro que m-me agradas Y-Yuuichi! pero...-dijo bajando la mirada...

**-Pero?...-**pregunto Yuuichi mientras Furetsu tenia una guerra interna...``_QUE LE DIGO!...no Yuuichi me caes super bien! tan bien que podria decir que hasta podrias gustarme un poco jaja por eso te evitaba...ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!...que alguien me salve!_´´ gritaba interiormente el de ojos azules de ojos amarillos...

-**Furetsu-sama! queremos ordenar!...-**grito una loca...si...loca...Fan-girl de el niño delineador mientras este le agradecia interiormente...

**-Jeje...tambien me di cuenta de que tienes muchas...seguidoras...-**dijo Yuuichi con un tono de ``_Oh wn! estoy feliz! no me molesta! para nada..._´´ asi de mal po...

-**Si jeje...no se porque pero son algo Fans de mi...-**dijo Furetsu mientras jugaba con sus dedos nervioso...

-**No es un gran misterio...tu eres de esas personas de las que es muy facil enamorarse Furetsu con razon tienes un Club de fans...-**dijo sonriendo Yuuichi como si hablara de el viento naturalmente haciendo que Furetsu una vez mas bajara la mirada inmensamente sonrrojado...iva a preguntar algo pero...decidio no hacerlo...

-**B-bueno yo...i-ire a v-ver sus o-ordenes luego v-vuelvo...-**dijo tartamudeando el peli-naranjo practicamente corriendo hacia la lejana mesa dejando a Yuuichi alli sentado con una sonrrisa en sus labios...``_Y tu te enamorarias de mi Yuuichi?_´´...penso recordando con una sonrrisa las palabras de el mayor...

* * *

_El vino y me hablo  
Me pregunto mi nombre  
El coqueteo conmigo, sin saber cuales eran mis sentimientos  
Me puse nerviosa y el lo noto  
No podía responder  
Me dijo ``voy a esperar hasta que te guste´´  
Estaba contenta y nerviosa_

Un dia cualquiera Furetsu estaba llevando ordenes a diferentes mesas ya que algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo no havian ido!...osea!...le dejaron todo el trabajo a el!...malvados...se preparo mentalmente para lo que via a hacer...Yuuichi hace unos minutos havia ordenado un omelette...y ya era hora de irselo a dejar...estaba llorando interiormente...si wn era un pu** miedoso algun problema!...

**-Furetsu!...-**llamo su jefe...un tipo raro tipo Seijiro Kira wn asi tierno tierno...-**Podrias ir a la bodega a buscar dos sacos de harina por favor?...-**pregunto mientras Furetsu practicamente corria hacia su jefe dandole a el el plato que tenia en sus manos...

-**Claro que si! pero...yo solo?...-**pregunto ya que el solito un Uke muy bonito...oh! me salio verso sin esfuerzo! si no lo hubiera querido no me huviera salido! quien te lo mete cara de cuete! denuevo cara de huevo!...ehem...el solo no podria traerlos...

-**Yo te acompaño...-**oh no...oh no!...Furetsu conocia esa voz...esa masculina y adulta voz...esa sexy voz...esa voz que le encantaba!...esa maldita voz de Yuuichi!...se giro a ver a el peli-azul quien se acercaba a el con una sonrisa en sus labios...esos liindos labios...

-**N-no yo p-puedo no es...**

-Bien entonces vayan! no puedo hacer los platos sin la harina asique apurence...-dijo el anciano señor empujando a ambos por una puerta y cerrandola cuando ya entraron...

-**Wou!...-**grito Furetsu al sentir que por poco se caia...detras de la puerta havia una escalera continua por lo que casi...casi se caia...de no ser porque los fuertes brazos de Yuuichi lo tomaron de la cintura sosteniendolo...

-**Estas bien Furetsu?...-**pregunto preocupado el mayor mientras Furetsu sonrrojado se soltaba y asentia lentamente...-**Me alegro...baja con cuidado...-**dijo mientras ambos bajaban por las escaleras hasta llegar a el suelo donde havian multiples cajas con comida...

-**A-alli esta la harina...-**dijo el niño de el pañuelo caminando donde habian multiples sacos de harina...intento tomar un saco pero...pobrecito...era devil...see...

-**Jaja no te esfuerzes Furetsu yo los llevo...-**dijo dandole una sonrisa a el menor quien asintio sonrojado...el peli-azul tomo los dos sacos como presumiendo que el era fuerte y que Furetsu un pobre infeliz devilucho...pero eso no molesto a Furetsu ya que estaba mas ocupado mirando a Yuuichi...aii! que se veia tan bien!...tan macho man demostrando su fuerza...agarrando esos pesados sacos como si nada...y Furetsu se preuntaba...si puede tomar esos sacos...como lo tomaria a el!...na eso no! el es muy inocente osea!...pero bueno...Yuuichi se dio cuenta de la mirada ida de Furetsu y...dejo los sacos en el suelo y se acerco a el menor...-**Furetsu puedo contarte algo?...**

-C-claro...que cosa?...-pregunto mientras Yuuichi lo abrazaba pegandolo a el haciendo que su nerviosismo aumentara al 1000%!...-**Q-que pa...**

-Esque...desde hace un tiempo...tu me gustas mucho Furetsu...-susurro contra su oido antes de chocar sus labios con los de Furetsu...el menor solo pudo abrir enormemente sus bellos ojos sintiendo las manos de Yuuichi en su cintura y en su mente solo estaba la frace ``_DANGER DANGER! esto no es un simulacro! repito! NO ES UN SIMULACRO!_´´...pero no sabia que hacer!...asique hizo lo que todo humano haria...nada...que mas va a hacer wn estaba en shock!...Yuuichi espero unos segundos para ver si Furetsu...o lo empujaba gritandole ``_PEDOFILO!_´´ o le respondia el beso pero...viendo que no paso nada de eso se separo de el menor y le susurro en su bello oido...-**Voy a esperar hasta que te guste...-**dijo antes de tomar los sacos de harina y subir las escaleras dejando a Furetsu alli...un tiempo despues...HORROR! Furetsu desperto de su Shock y busco por toda la habitacion a Yuuichi no encontrandolo...como hiperventilado subio las escaleras y miro a su jefe el cual traia los sacos de harina...

-**Y-Y-Yuuichi! d-donde!...**

-Eh?...ah tu amigo ya se fue Furetsu...dijo que no te preocuparas por lo que paso...-dijo el mayor entrando a la cocina mientras Furetsu bajaba la mirada...PORQUE DIABLOS NO LE CORRESPONDIO!...

* * *

_El acaso esta jugando conmigo?  
Tal vez deveria pedir ayuda a alguien con mas experiencia  
Que hacen las personas normalmente?  
Que devo hacer para podernos conocer?  
Me imvito a comer una deliciosa pizza  
Pero solo es una cita mas  
Ah, el me estaba probando_

Al dia siguiente a la hora de la salida...Yuuichi iva caminando dando una falsa imagen de tranquilidad y felicidad...pero...que mentira...por dentro estaba preocupado ya que...cuando quiso hablar con Furetsu en el recreo el salio corriendo hacia quien sabe donde y no se quedo a el entrenamiento...ahh...que dolor...

-**Yuuichi!...-**lo llamo la voz de su hermano...se volteo y encontro a Tsurugi...Kyousuke...tomado de la mano con un sonriente Tenma...

-**Que sucede Kyousuke?...-**pregunto sonriendole...falsamente claro...

-**Vamos a ir a el cafe a comer algo...quieres venir?...-**pregunto el menor de los Tsurugi brothers pero Yuuichi nego con la cabeza...

-**No Kyousuke hoy no quiero ir...otro dia si?...-**dijo tratando de dar su mejor sonrrisa pero...a su pequeño hermano no lo podia engañar...

-**Eh...Tenma...ve adelantandote a el Cafe enseguida te alcanso...-**dijo dandole un corto beso en los labios a el castaño...lo cual hizo que Yuuichi tubiera algo de emvidia...que daria por probar los labios de Furetsu otra ves...

-**Claro Kyousuke!...-**dijo feliz de la vida siempre positivo Tenma empesando a caminar dejando solos a el par de peli-azules...

-**Ya Yuuichi...dime que pasa porque estas asi de deprimido desde que llegaste a casa ayer?...-**pregunto llendo directamente a el hueso haciendo que Yuuichi solo sonriera...

-**A ti no te puedo engañar cierto?...**

-Aunque lo intentes nunca podras...asique dime que pasa...-dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca cercana para hablar mejor...

-**Bueno...lo que pasa es que...**

-Es que?...

-Es que...ayer...cuando fui a el Cafe donde trabaja Furetsu yo...lo acompañe a sacar unas cosas de el sotano y...yo...

-Tu?...que hiciste Yuuichi?...-pregunto Tsurugi sonriendo ya que venia venir lo que Yuuichi diria...

-**Yo...lo bese...-**solto al fin sonrrojandose un poco mientras que su hermano se reia...un poco...

-**Pero...y por eso estas asi de deprimido? se supone que tendrias que estar feliz! desde hace mucho que te gusta Furetsu...desde que acompaño a Tenma a visitarte...recuerdas?...**

-Claro...claro que lo recuerdo...

-_Flash Back_-

Alli estaba el...Yuuichi...el cual en esos momentos aun estaba en el hospital sin poder mover por completo sus piernas...mirando por la ventana de su habitacion esperando que su hermano llegara con su cena...ahh...que mal se sentia...se suponia que el era el hermano mayor...el tenia que cuidar de Tsurugi...el tenia que velar por el no al revez...pero...lo bueno era que en un tiempo iva a ser operado para volver a caminar...y recuperaria esos 6 años que paso en esa cama de el Hospital de Inazuma...ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreir hasta que intio como tocaban la puerta...

-**Pase!...-**dijo mientras la puerta se habria dejando ver a Tenma quien sonreia feliz de la vida...

-**Hola Yuuichi-san!...-**grito el castaño entrando a la habitacion...

-**Hola Tenma-kun...como estas?...-**pregunto mientras el menor se sentaba en una silla de alli...

-**Bien Yuuichi...y por lo que me a contado Kyousuke tu tambien deves estarlo no?...**

-Si...mucho...pero que haces aqui Tenma?...no digo que no me agrade que vengas pero...

-Si ya se a que te refieres...esque un amigo tenia que venir a buscar unos examenes de un familiar y lo acompañe...

-Y el ya se fue?...

-Que?...no el...-dijo Tenma mirando a su lado el cual estaba...vacio...-**Que?...Furetsu entra ya!...-**grito Tenma mientras se escuhaba un pequeño grito de el otro lado de la puerta...lo siguiente que Yuuichi vio fue a un chico peli-naranjo...con un raro peinado pero lindo...con un fleco tapandole uno de sus bellos ojos...que cualquiera que los viera diria que son enormemennte exoticos...osea...un bello tono de azul...con una pequeña parte amarilla...pareciera que usaba delineador en sus bellos ojos...tenia un rostro apacible pero se veia muy seguro...era algo bajo ya que...a lo mas tendria 14 años...era algo delgado y usaba un simpatico pañuelo azul alrededor de su cuello...claro que lo unico en lo que Yuuichi penso...era en que ese chico que havia entrado era inmensamente lindo...

-**Quien es el Tenma?...-**pregunto Yuuichi ancioso por saber quien era ese chico...

-**El es Hayami Furetsu...lo transfirieron hace poco a Raimon y esta en mi clase...**

-Mucho gusto...-dijo educadamente mi niño delineador...y Yuuichi pudo jurar que esa fue la voz mas hermosa que escucho nunca...

-**Mucho gusto...soy Tsurugi Yuuichi...-**dijo el peli-azul dandole la mano a el menor el cual le dio la sonrisa mas bella de el mundo...ahh...alguna vez sintieron que un bebe gordito con pañales que vuela les lanzaba una flecha en el corazon?...pues eso sintio Yuuichi cuando toco su mano...o era un infarto o se havia enamorado...pero seamos sinseros...la primera opcion era la mas probable...

-_End Flash Back_-

-**Recuerdo que pasaste la mayoria de la tarde hablando mas con Furetsu que con migo y Tenma...definitivamente fue un flechaso...-**dijo con algo de burla Tsurugi sacandole un pequeño sonrrojo a el mayor...

-**Si...creo que fue asi pero...ahora lo arruine todo...no devi precionar las cosas con Furetsu...-**dijo mirando el suelo con melancolia!...es una cancion!...

-**No lo arruinaste hermano...solo hiciste lo que devias...tal ves no quieras apresurar...segun tu...las cosas con Furetsu y tal ves no quieras precionarlo...pero...quien sabe si hoy o mañana alguien le dice a Furetsu que le gusta...o algo...y el le corresponde?...lo perderias por no actuar rapido Yuuichi...piensalo...-**dijo Tsurugi levantandose de la banca caminando para encontrarse con Tenma en el Cafe...dejando a Yuuichi alli...mirando el cielo...

-**Tal vez...Kyousuke tenga razon...**

* * *

_No se si le gusto  
Creo que si le gusto  
Creo que algo pasara con el paso del tiempo  
Parece experiencia  
Tal vez estoy pensando en el  
Todo lo que puedo hacer es relajarme  
Tal vez esto es amor_

-**No se que hacer!...-**gritaba Furetsu casi llorando...el lindo niño delineador...al ver que solo estaba evitando mas y mas a Yuuichi...decidio ir...con el gran maestro de las relaciones humanas...el sensei el amor...el maestro de la seduccion y en conseguir lo que el queria!...el gran e inigualable...Nishinosora Yoichi...

-**Si de eso me di cuenta cuando entraste a mi casa gritando ``_Ayuda ayuda!_´´...-**decia el rubio mientras mirando a Furetsu...ambos estaban en la habitacion de el de gafas para hablar mas tranquilamente...

-**Esque enserio yo...no se que hacer...-**susurro el niño de el pañuelo mientras Yoichi acariciaba su cabeza dandole consuelo...

-**Ya ya...TRANQUILIZATE HOMBRE!...-**grito asustando a el peli-naranjo...-**Por dios!...bien...recapitulemos...Yuuichi...va...te besa...**

-Si...-susurro sonrrojado...

-Te dice que le gustas...

-C-correcto...

-Y tambien te dice que esperara hasta que el te guste...

-S-si...-dijo ya a explotar de rojo Furetsu...

-**...y yo me pregunto...cual es el problema! si a ti tambien te gusta y no te atrevas a negarmelo porque se te nota a leguas! si el te gusta y tu le gustas...que te detubo para decirle eso mismo!...-**dijo enojado Yoichi...osea...a el le hubiera gustado que al principio de su relacion Ichiban le hubiera dicho esas cosas! osea...habria llegado mucho mas rapido a ``_ese_´´ punto con el!...

-**E-esque yo...n-no se que...me paso...-**dijo mientras Yoichi se preparaba para gritarle nuevamente pero...se dio cuenta de algo...

-**Es por su edad no?...**

-QUE?! n-no! c-como...

-Es por eso cierto?...

-Si...-dijo derrotado el de ojos azules de ojos amarillos...-**Y-yo...he visto muchas parejas...que...tienen com años de difenrecia y...no duran...siempre acaban rompiendo...y yo...n-no...si y-yo t-tubiera algo con Yuuichi no...q-quisiera romper nunca con el...-**dijo mientras se le ponian los ojos cristalinos mientras Yoichi lo abrazaba...

-**Vamos!...el rompimiento no depende de la edad...depende de la pareja Furetsu...tu y Yuuichi se quieren mucho!...podria hasta decir que se aman! y eso es algo que la edad no puede romper!...a quien diablos le importa que tengan...1 2 3...4 o 5 años de diferencia si estan enamorados!...**

-Esque...quien no a-amaria a Yuuichi...si...c-cuando la primera v-ves que lo vi...en el hospital...el se veia tan feliz...tan contento...ni a comparacion de l-las otras personas c-con esos problemas...e-es tan decidido...preocupado por...por Tsurugi y...y por todos sus amigos...tan justo...tan...tan Yuuichi...-susurro mientras que de sus ojos unas lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas...

-**Tranquilo Furetsu...si tanto amas a Yuuichi ve con el! dile lo que sientes! y date una oportunidad con el...deseguro no te arrepentiras...-**dijo ayudando a el peli-naranjo a levantarse...

-**C-claro que yo...lo buscare Yoichi...m-muchas gracias por ayudarme...-**dijo sonriendole a el de gafas quien le devolvio el gesto con alegria...

-**Jaja no hay de que...ahora ve tigreso de el oriente! ataca a ese peli-azul!...**

-N-no digas e-eso!

-Jajaja...

* * *

_Puedo escuchar mi corazón latir  
Me duele un poco  
Lo admito, pero su sonrisa brillante es tan refrescante_

Despues de esa...no se si decir rara o madura...comversacion con el rubio obsecionado con los bebes...Furetsu se fue corriendo a Tsurugi´s house para hablar con Yuuichi...osea...perdio como 3 dias...tratando de ayar la forma de hablar con el peli-azul...no queria perder mas tiempo...en cuanto llego a la puerta de la casa toco el timbre y a los segundos se abrio...pero no fue Yuuichi quien la abrio sino Tsurugi...Kyousuke...

-**Furetsu...que ha...**

-T-tengo que hablar con Y-Yuuichi!...-grito no muy fuerte hiperventilado haciendo el menso nike taldo con sus manos mientras Tsurugi reia internamente...su hermano si que tenia gustos raros...aunque...el no podia hablar ya que Tenma no era muy normal que digamos...pero bueno...ese era otro Song-Fic...

-**Bueno pero calmate quieres?...el esta en la cocina asique pasa...yo ire a...por alli...-**dijo dejando entrar a el peli-naranjo a su casa mientras el salia y cerraba la puerta...en cuanto dio un paso dentro de la casa de Yuuichi...su mente solo pudo decir ``_Oh! zona desconocida! peligro! QUE DIABLO HAGO AQUI!_´´ pero...PERO!...se mantubo valiente!...si no hacia lo que tenia planeado en ese momento...NO LO HARIA NUNCA PO WN!...y Yuuichi se aburriria y se haria novio de cualquier tipo o tipa mientras el lo miraba desde las sombras con un gato obeso sobre el diciendo...``_Como la cague..._´´ si po! eso pasa!...pero bueno...empeso a caminar hacia donde suponia que estaba la cocina aunque no vio en su camino un clavo bien paradito en el piso...y uno se pregunta...que diablos hacia un clavo alli?...pero bueno...no lo vio y termino pisandolo haciendo que se le clabara en su lindo y hermoso zapato y por ende en su lindo y hermoso pie...

-**AUCH!...-**grito con puro dolor en su voz callendose hacia atras mientras sujetaba su pie el cual estaba seguro que estaba sangrando...

-**Kyousuke eres tu?...-**pregunto Yuuichi saliendo de la cocina encontrandose con su/mi lindo niño de el pañuelo el cual estaba en el piso con unas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas mirando su pie...-Furetsu que te paso!...-grito preocupado acercandose rapidamente a el menor tomandolo al mas puro ``_bridal style_´´ para luego dejarlo suavemente en el sillon agachandose para ver su pie...le quito el zapato y vio que tenia un gran agujero en su pie...aunque por suerte no era muy profundo...

-**M-me...m-me duele Y-Yuuichi...-**susurro con la voz quebrada Furetsu...

-**Tranquilo Furetsu ya vuelvo...-**dijo levantandose pero Furetsu lo tomo de la manga de su playera...

-**N-no te v-vayas por favor...**

-No me ire Furetsu ire a buscar algo para limpiar tu herida...ya vuelvo...-dijo mientras tomaba la cara de el menor y le daba un beso en la frente para luego irse a buscar algo...sin notar el sonrrojo que dejo en las mejillas de el niño delineador...pero bueno...Yuuichi volvio a los segundos despues con un botiquin en sus manos y volvio a agacharse frente a Furetsu mientras sacaba de el botiquin un sprai o como se escriba raro...

-**E-eso d-duele?...**

-Al principio Furetsu...pero ya pasara el dolor te lo prometo...-eh...lean los dos ultimos dialogos...se sintio como si estubieran leyendo un lemon ah?...buta que soy matapaciones wn!...ya!...Yuuichi empeso a rociarle el sprai en la herida mientras Furetsu se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para no chillar de dolor...aunque un tiempo despues se calmo...Yuuichi saco una venda y...vendo...que mas!...el pie de Furetsu sentandose a su lado luego abrazandolo...-**Ya no te duele Furetsu?...-**le pregunto mientras el menor negaba...

-**No ya no...g-gracias Yuuichi...-**le dijo sonriendo...aunque despues ambos se dieron cuenta de como estaban y Yuuichi se separo de el levantandose...

-**Bueno...que...que hacias aqui Furetsu?...-**le pregunto disimulando muy bien la desilucion en su voz...aun no sabia como actuar frente a el menor despues de la tonteria que havia echo...

-**Y-yo...y-yo vine...ay!...-**grito al intentar levantarse pero un dolor en su pie lo hizo casi caer de no ser por los reflejos de gato de Yuuichi quien lo atrapo justo a tiempo...-Yuuichi yo...

* * *

_No se si le gusto  
Creo que si le gusto  
Creo que algo pasara con el paso del tiempo  
Parece experiencia  
Tal vez estoy pensando en el  
Todo lo que puedo hacer es relajarme  
Tal vez esto es amor  
Si! si!_

-**Que...pasa Furetsu?...**

-Y-yo..tengo que...d-decirte...

-Decirme que?...-pregunto el mayor perdiendose en esos bellos ojos que tenia Furetsu...aunque esta vez...fue el quien no vio venir eso...Furetsu...tomo todo su valor! su chakra! su fuaa interno y...con eso...beso a Yuuichi...acerco su rostro a el de el mayor pegando sus labios con los de el...y Yuuichi...claro...como toda persona se sorpendio...pero vamos!...espero tantos dias para volver a probar los labios de FUretsu...y ahora que era el quien lo besaba...ni loco desperdiciaria la oportunidad...abrazo a el menor por la cintura mientras este pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Yuuichi...pegandose mas entre ellos sin dejar nisiquiera un milimetro que los separara...ambos se sentian como en las nubes con ese simple roce...pero Yuuichi queria mas...y por eso su escurridiza lengua lamio el suave labio de Furetsu haciendo que este comprendiera al instante...abrio de a poco su boca dejando entrar la lengua de el peli-azul...la cual de inmediato se puso a jugar con la de el menor...Yuuichi estaba seguro que jamas se olvidaria el delicioso sabor de la boca de Furetsu...y que decir de el niño delineador...el jamas olvidaria esa sensacion que sentia con solo besarse de esa froma con Yuuichi...ambos estaban en el cielo wn!...Yuuichi imvestigaba cada lugar de la boca de el menor memorizando cada lugar para nunca olvidarlo...recordarla siempre...y Furetsu solo se dejaba ser ya que lo que sentia en esos momentos no se podia descrivir con palabras...ambos fueron sentandose en el sofa sin darse cuenta pero...por una mugre...MUGRE! LO PEOR QUE PODIA EXISTIR! EL MAL DE EL MUNDO WN! EL MATADOR DE BESOS!...una basofia llamada aire!...tubieron que separar sus labios...porque siendo sinseros solo fueron sus labios los que se separaron...ambos quedaron juntos...abrazandose aun...con la respiracion agitada...y con un sonrrojo en sus mejillas...uno mas notorio que el otro...se miraron a los ojos pero solo uno pudo hablar...

-**Furetsu...porque fue...eso?...-**...ovio que sabia porque fue eso!...pero...igual queria escuharlo de los labios de Furetsu...los cuales en esos momentos estaban algo rojos e inchados lo cual por alguna razon hizo sentir orgulloso a el peli-azul...asalta cunas y pervertido wn!...que linda comvinacion...

-**E-esque...yo...b-bueno tu...tu me...-**susurraba esas cosas sin sentido el de ojos azules de ojos amarillos ocultando su carita en el pecho de Yuuichi mientras este sonreia enternecido...-**T-tu...me gustas mucho Yuuichi...-**susurro por fin...

-**Pero...si yo te gusto...porque me evitabas...porque te alejabas de mi Furetsu?...-**pregunto mientras el menor se enderezaba mirandolo a los ojos...

-**Esque...m-me ponia muy nervioso...a-ami...a mi nunca me havia gustado nadie y...no sabia como actuar...nisiquiera podia decir un hola sin tartamudear frente a ti por eso...preferia evitarte y que...no vieras el ridiculo que hacia...-**susurro esperando una risa...un ``_Eres un tonto!_´´ de parte de Yuuichi pero lo unico que recibio fue un suave beso en los labios...-**Q-que...**

-No era ridiculo...se me hacia muy tierno...aun se me hace tierno Furetsu...debo decir que pensaba que en verdad me odiabas por la forma en que me ignorabas pe...

-Y-YO NO TE ODIO!...-grito con todo y taldo Furetsu haciendo que el mayor riera lo cual lo hizo bajar la mirada sonrrojado...pero Yuuichi como todo buen Seme tomo su barbilla con su mano haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente...

-**Eso ya me quedo muy claro Furetsu...-**deseguro nadie podria estar mas avergonzado que Furetsu en esos momentos wn...-**Como decia se me hacia muy tierno porque...tu eres la persona mas dulce y hermosa que nunca podria conocer...te amo Furetsu...-**dijo Yuuichi dandole otro beso en los labios a el menor pero este un poco mas largo...

-**Y-yo...tambien te amo Yuuichi...-**dijo sonriendo tiernamente Furetsu haciendo que el mayor sonriera...

-**Entonces...quisieras ser mi novio?...-**pregunto mientras los ojos de mi...ya no tanto...niño delineador se iluminaban y con una enorme sonrrisa respondia...

**-Si! si por supuesto que si!...-**dijo abrazando por los hombros a el mayor besandolo nuevamente...hasta que sintieron que la puerta de la casa se abria por lo cual tubieron que separarse...

-**Hey hey! dejen sus ecenas para adultos para despues quieren?...-**dijo un recien llegado Tsurugi quien venia con unas bolsas de el supermercado...

-**Lo siento Kyousuke/Tsurugi...-**dijeron ambos avergonzados pero felices por dentro...porque despues de tanto...por fin estaban con la persona que amaban...oww...

* * *

HERMOSA PAREJA!... los amo...matta ne!...


End file.
